


Christmas at Cyberfights

by Kura



Series: Flesh It Out [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Party, Cyberfights - Freeform, M/M, a little Christmas fic I wrote, based on a prompt by DeansDirtyDeeds, cameos from other Cyberfights people, mistletoe kisses, set in the FIO universe but can be seen as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kura/pseuds/Kura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'So, your first Christmas party at Cyberfights,' his crush says and Seth is tempted to do a little victory dance. He was hoping Dean would ask him to come to the annual party. Kind of like a date. 'Your first rodeo. You ready?'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Cyberfights

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before you start reading. A) This is set in the same universe but it's kinda out of context and we also jump back in time! Don't forget that. B) I'm sorry if you expected more but this is all I'm able to come up with at the moment. C) I wish you all MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS. You guys deserve just the sweetest of Christmas. D) As some of you may know, this time of the year is pretty hard for me; my Christmases aren't the best ones and I always hit rock bottom these days. So please be gentle with any critique, that's all I'm asking for =) E) I also wanted to use this opportunity and thank all of you for supporting me, for your loyalty and the honesty some of you honour me with in private messages and asks etc. Ambrollins gives me so much life, it's a tiny bit scary, but I wouldn't change a thing. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Your comments never fail to to make me smile and brighten up even my darkest days. I love you all!

Dean is sitting down on the newly cleaned up desk, nodding his head and whistling proudly to show he's amazed what Seth did with this once messy room, handing him the flyer he's seen all over the building already. He's not really into this kind of stuff, but he will totally make an exception if Dean is doing what Seth thinks he'll do.

'So, your first Christmas party at Cyberfights,' his crush says and Seth is tempted to do a little victory dance. He was hoping Dean would ask him to come to the annual party. Kind of like a date. 'Your first rodeo. You ready?'

Not exactly. Social gatherings always make him feel uneasy and out of place, yet Seth would bet all his money on Dean moving heaven and hell to ensure he'll have a good time. The man already offered to play his boyfriend to fend off the bullies at school, so he must have _some_ interest in his wellbeing. Right?

Seth sighs and looks at the colored paper, rubbing over his temples tiredly. Just two more days until the party and this whole thing already appears like some test he has to pass. A welcoming ritual. So, naturally, he doesn't want to make any mistakes.

'Anything I need to know?' he inquires with a lopsided grin, his stomach making a somersault when Dean hums thoughtfully, 'Stay away from Ro, this time of the year makes him cranky.' Why did he expect an answer like this?

Seth grimaces, grabbing his water bottle to take a swig before rolling his eyes and mumbling, 'He needs a reason for that?' His crush chuckles, the fingers in his lap twitching for a second, as if Dean's body was about to do something affectionate with Seth – like tousling his hair – but his brain forbid it. Boo.

Instead of touching him, Dean wants to know in that slightly teasing but really sweet way, 'You okay with tipsy people?' There's only one possible answer to that. No.

Seth fidgets around with the hem of his fan made Olicity shirt, rubbing over his neck nervously. No one makes him more uncomfortable than drunk people. It's a childhood trauma of his and he'd rather avoid tackling that problem anytime soon. He can feel his body shutting down, nausea taking him over, and Seth can't believe how much his voice cracks when he tries to nonchalantly squeeze out, 'Will there be any barfing?'

Dean's reply does nothing to soothe him. Not that he thought it would. 'Definitely.' His crush shrugs, tapping his finger against his temple. 'Kids these days.'

Seth is by far the youngest guy in the company, but he _is_ relieved that Dean thinks of some of his co-workers as infantile because of their behavior. Doesn't seem like he considers Seth a child – well, at least not in that aspect.

'In front of everyone?' he whispers shocked, already imagining the vile sounds and gross smell sticking to his clothes forever. No matter how many times he washes them, Seth always feels like it's still clinging to the fabric, tormenting him and his nose. It's one of his worst nightmares coming true.

Dean shakes his head, gracing him with a sympathetic glance. 'Not if the guys can behave themselves. Want me to cover your ears if it happens?' Aww, that's so nice and gentleman-like. 'Yes, please,' he blurts out without thinking about it, too thrilled at the idea of Dean protecting him while simultaneously cupping his face. Progress, baby. Oh, one more thing. 'And guide me away from it.'

His friend smiles down at him, holding out a hand to ask for the drink. Seth gives it to him while listening to the words, 'Sure thing, hot stuff.' It's been weeks already, yet he still blushes at the nickname. Deep down he hopes he'll never get used to it, because he likes the warmth spreading through his body at that.

'What else?' he quickly adds to not make it too obvious that no one has ever treated him like this. Dean can read him like an open book though – not that it's a real challenge –, deciding against mentioning it. Shrugging once more, his crush finally gives in to his body's wish and puts an arm around Seth's shoulder. Don't mind him squeeing on the inside. 'Just have fun; let go a bit and celebrate.'

Seth needs a minute to register that Dean has said something, but thankfully his brain is somehow still working, providing him with a normal reaction to the half-embrace – which is leaning into it – as his face gets the order to furrow his brow and his mouth moves, revealing, 'I'm not exactly a party animal.'

Dean surprises him by snickering, 'Me neither.' It sounds weirdly melancholic and Seth would love nothing more than to dig deeper, but his crush already moves on, tone light and cheerful. 'Never say no to free booze and awesome food though.'

The alarm bells in Seth's head go off and panic makes his limbs turn to stone. Jeez, what an emotional rollercoaster these five minutes have already been. 'Y-you won't get wasted, right?' he stutters helplessly, averting his gaze since he's sure Dean _does_ see him as a whiny kid now.

It's just– he hates intoxicated people more than anything else in the entire world. Sure, some of them are happy drunks, get emotional and sappy but the ones he has met so far in his life scared him. Alcohol changes people, and in most cases not to the better. During his time in Iowa, aunt Molly's second husband got loaded almost every evening, turning into someone Seth couldn't stand anymore. She threw him out two months after Seth was forced to live with her and he has avoided alcohol ever since, fearing the person _he_ would become.

Dean looks at him long and hard, humming lowly when he realizes that this is not a joke. 'Don't worry,' his friend calms him, 'Mox won't be there.' Wait. Dean is referring to that side of himself – the one he apparently loathes a tiny bit too, if his expression is anything to go by – as Jon Moxley? He must really have been a complete jerk if Dean distances himself so clearly from who he once was.

That is soothing and odd at the same time, but most importantly, it warms Seth's heart. His crush realized on his own that he needed to change his way of living and it gives Seth hope that Dean will strive to always be someone he can be proud of.

'I've learned to drink responsibly. And if ya want me to, I'll stick to water and soda.'

Dean would do that for him? How considerate. Maybe a bit too much to ask for though, so he shakes his head, pressing himself instinctively against Dean's side. 'You don't need to.' But truth is, he would be very thankful if Dean took him under his wing at the party, all the while staying sober.

'Nah, it's fine,' his crush assures him, breaking the hug to cup Seth's jaw in his hands. 'Anything for our little crumpet. Paige's words.' Uh-huh. Who cares if the woman calls him that? Besides, it's the best nick name he got ever since he was born. Not counting _hot stuff_ , of course. And, hands down, Dean looked so cute when he said it. 'You're the best,' he sighs, sinking down on his chair to give his wobbly legs a well-deserved rest.

'I know,' Dean chirps, walking over to the door to leave for his workout, and just watching him go lets a weird sound escape Seth's lips. His friend looks back over his shoulder, waiting for Seth to untangle his tongue. 'Will there, uh, I mean, erm, will there be any mistletoe?'

For a while, there is only silence until Dean starts to chuckle and comes back to put his hands on Seth's shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact. 'Hot stuff, this is a porn company. We don't do normal or boring. But we have mistledicks. Loads of 'em.'

The grin on the other's face resembles way too much the Cheshire Cat's and Seth feels like he should be worried now. 'Make sure to not stand beneath one, _unless_ you're prepared to do more than simply kiss.'

'You're kidding,' he mumbles, blinking irritated when Dean's smirk doesn't vanish. Instead of allaying him, his crush wanders off, his delighted, gleeful laugh echoing in the long hallway.

* * *

It's Saturday and the time for the Christmas party has arrived. Seth hasn't been this nervous in ages and to make it all worse, it's Dean's last days at Cyberfights too. This time next week, his crush will be back home in Cincinnati, a million miles away while Seth is all alone with Roman and the other guys. He's warming up to them but not being able to see Dean on a daily basis is the worst kind of punishment Seth can imagine.

But for tonight he can still bask in the other's presence, the comforting, protecting warmth that Dean radiates constantly, and God help him, he _will_ enjoy this evening.

So, turns out, his crush wasn't lying; about absolutely nothing.

When Seth walks into the performance center, he can't help but stop dead in his tracks, gaping at the decorations. There are not only mistlevibrators, but also mistlebutt plugs and practically every sex toy one can imagine. And to make it all worse, it's impossible to _not_ get trapped under one of those. They're literally _everywhere_ , hanging from the ceiling like the sword of Damocles.

Aside from that, his crush forgot to tell him that apparently everybody is supposed to wear an ugly Christmas sweater. Seth is completely overdressed, looking like a teenage priest about to guide the lost sheep to the Garden of Eden with his formal suit.

The moment he spots Dean, Seth only hesitates for a split second – since his friend is standing in a corner with none other than Roman –, dashing over there as elegantly as he can, aggressively avoiding the decorations, to hiss while pointing at his waistcoat and bow tie, 'You did that on purpose.'

Dean doesn't even have the decency to look ashamed, just chortles and hands Roman his red cup. Without further ado, he grabs Seth's hand and announces, 'Be right back, buddy.' His friend doesn't stop once they're outside, guiding Seth towards the dressing rooms. 'Your face was priceless when you walked in.'

So he conveniently left that out when he prepped him for this party, just for his own entertainment. Though his expression must have been quite funny – a mix of horror and amusement –, so he can't be mad at Dean for long. Still, Seth can't help but pout because all of this is way too overwhelming for him.

'Here, have one of mine,' Dean suggests once they're inside his locker room, handing him a knitted white sweater with green pine trees, brown deer antlers and red stars on it. Does he keep them stuffed in here all year? On the other hand, who would want that in their closet at home?

Seth takes the offending piece of cloth and slips out of his waistcoat, putting on the offered sweater. It's not nearly as ugly as the one Dean is wearing but that's totally okay. Being allowed to walk around in his crush's clothes is the best Christmas present ever. 'Thank you.'

His friend winks, gaze roaming over Seth. 'Don't mention it. Now look at you, fitting right in.' 'You think?' he asks, checking himself in the mirror on the wall. 'Isn't it too big.'

He sees Dean's reflection step closer and heat immediately shoots into his cheeks. They look adorable in these horrible things, standing there together with matching grins. 'Not the sweater, kiddo, though you'll grow into it. Cyberfights.'

'Oh.'

The smile on his hot face grows, almost splitting it in half. Dean has already accepted him as a part of the Cyberfights family and seems more than just happy that Seth decided to stay and butt heads with everyone, especially Roman. In that case, he'll continue his pursuit and make his crush proud in his absence.

'Let's get back,' Dean proposes, nodding towards the exit. 'I wanna watch you squirm and dance awkwardly around to not get caught under our mistletoes some more.' Ha, ha, very funny. Though Seth wouldn't mind standing under one with Dean. Obviously.

Besides, he's curious what exactly will go down then, which is funny, since that thought also scares him to death. What if someone like Roman happens to be the unlucky person being by his side in that moment? The Samoan would probably punch him into the next millennium.

Seth holds Dean back by the elbow when a sudden wave of panic surges through him. He doesn't want anyone to invade his personal space and do stuff with him he's not comfortable with. Seth came to Cyberfights for Dean, not to get licked like an ice cream cone by everyone working here. 'Don't leave me alone.'

His crush grins and pinches his cheek, chuckling reassuringly, 'Never, hot stuff.' It sadly doesn't sound half as possessive as Seth wants it to but it's a promise he's more than just glad to have gotten.

Once they are back at the party, Seth weasels his way through the performance center, surprisingly evading the inevitable for two whole hours until his luck runs out. Needless to say, he's more than relieved that it's only Joseann who stumbles into him, both of them taking a step to the side, their hair getting tangled in a set of love balls.

The beautiful girl steps closer, her cheeks flushed red from the alcohol, a broad grin on her lips. Seth knows that almost no one is paying them any attention – though Dean still keeps his word, staying close even now in this private moment – but he feels as if everyone is waiting for something to happen between the two of them. Maybe that is why Jojo whispers into his ear, 'It's tradition to go all the way, but I'd never dare to aggravate your watchdog, so 'm just going to do this.'

And with that she kisses him on each side of his neck, sucking the spots gently and definitely not enough to leave any hickeys. Seth should know. He once tried to give himself one with a vacuum cleaner; no matter how long he held the tube against his skin, he never managed to get one.

'There,' she praises her work, 'that should do it. Always a pleasure, Sethie boy.'

So this was just a small preview of what awaits him at this party? As nice as it was, Dean better not let this happen to him again. He really doesn't want to have to do this with someone like Roman. Not if his crush is standing right there, just a touch away and yet so unreachable.

Flustered, he wobbles over to Dean – or his jealous _watchdog_? –, flinching violently when a loud cheer erupts in the whole performance center. Seth has no idea what just happened and he feels like a deer caught in the headlights. Everyone is staring at him and he gets the impression that he just walked into a sex trap.

Roman looks fondly exasperated while Dean wears a feral smirk that raises Seth's hackles. So much for Jon Moxley not showing up tonight. Oh no, this can't be good. Seth should leave the party right away, but his feet are rooted to the spot, curious yet frightened glance fixed on his crush who closes the already minimal distance between them with one swift stride.

'Look up, kiddo,' he hears the delighted voice of his friend and his head turns towards the ceiling, gaze landing on silver handcuffs that are decorated with the green mistletoe and a red ribbon, hanging right above them.

Before he can even blink, Seth is being pushed against the wall gingerly, the encouraging hollering of his co-workers getting louder with each second. Blood starts to pool in his face and groin as blue eyes bore themselves into his own.

'Ya ready for this?' Dean buzzes, the wolfish grin finally turning into a satisfied smile. Mox has left the building again. 'You just won the jackpot.'

He did? Because of the relatively harmless handcuffs or due to him managing to get Dean as his partner for this?

'I-in front of e-everyone?' He has seen what people do here, though he was much more focused on evading all the innovate mistletoes, only catching glimpses of people rubbing against each other, fooling around to the point of someone almost coming in their pants.

Dean shakes his head, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. 'We're not playing _seven minutes in heaven_ here, hot stuff.'

He knows that but Seth doesn't like that they're all staring at them, waiting for Dean to do something that will tear the house down. Not even Hunter moves to stop this, though he doesn't seem too thrilled at the prospect of his employee trying to make a move on a minor. Stephanie, a woman Seth hasn't seen before tonight, walks through the spacious room to confiscate every phone from all those who try to record this.

Leave no evidence. Really clever. And so thoughtful. Like a real mom.

'What are you going to do?' he breathes restlessly, fingers starting to shake, so he hides them in his pockets. The temperature in the room drops to zero just to rise into undreamed-of heights, little beads of sweat forming on his temples.

This is all he ever wanted, yet right now, Seth would love to run away. He never imagined this dream to come true in front of an experienced audience that has high expectations.

'Why don't you close your eyes and find out?' Oh, God no. He has seen the evil that is a painfully arousing Dean Ambrose and Seth has no desire to embarrass himself in front of his co-workers. However, his whole being yearns to be touched by his crush, so he gives into the deep-rooted urge to just trust his friend. Yet he can't help to whisper fearfully, 'Don't make me cum in my pants.'

Dean presses his hot body against Seth, lips brushing over his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 'Can't promise that. I got a reputation to live up to. And you'll like it.' Seth takes in a shaky breath, his heart skipping a beat when his friend stops moving, hesitation flashing over his face. 'If I do anything ya _don't_ like, stop me immediately. Remember, rules are meant to be broken. We don't have to do this.'

He is aware of it but this is the closest he has come to being with the other ever since running into him at Lita's and Seth won't stand in his own way of happiness. Not tonight. Dean knows what he is doing, Seth firmly believes that, so it's safe to shut off his brain and enjoy whatever is about to happen now.

'I'm okay,' he reassures his friend, eager to see what Dean has in store for him on a night like this. 'Get a move on, Ambrose.'

Dean's amused huff gets drowned out by the crowd's cheering, but Seth can still hear him remark, 'It's your funeral, hot stuff.' Before he has time to regret his decision to go with the flow, his friend starts to rock his hips slowly against Seth's pelvis, his boner coming alive way faster than he ever thought it to be possible. It's pathetic how starved for touch Seth is.

On top of that, it is also humiliating but even in a moment like this, Dean takes such good care of him. His friend is shielding Seth's body with his own, so no one can see the telltale bulge in his pants – though Seth is sure they all know it has to be there. Paige is probably sticking her tongue out playfully, winking at Summer Rae while they both give each other a thumbs up because their boy Seth finally gets some action from the man of his dreams.

Roman might be the only one rolling his eyes, downing another beer to somehow make it through this atrocity.

Seth is sure he will die any second now – or prematurely end this pleasant moment by ejaculating in his expensive suit – because Dean won't stop rocking his hips in tantalizing motions, rubbing his jeans against the high quality dress pants, the friction sending sparks through Seth, letting him melt in Dean's embrace. He would sink down to the floor, unable to ever get up again, if the other wouldn't hold him tight in his strong, protective arms.

He has to bite down hard on his bottom lip to not start moaning when Dean runs the tip of his tongue over Seth's throat, tracing his aorta and elevated pulse while Seth inhales the heady scent that's clinging to his crush all hours of the day. He's getting lightheaded and his instincts overpower him in the best way, helping him to savor every second of this blissful moment.

'Still with me?' There is hot breath on his wet skin and a wave of pleasure runs through Seth, making him shiver.

'Hmm,' he grunts back, hoping that the single sound is enough to signal Dean that he'll better not stop; no matter how much his waist starts prickling or how funny it must look – the two of them leaning against the wall, Dean undoubtedly knowing what he does while Seth grabs every inch of the other he can get a hold of.

'Want me to let go?' Even as he says this, Dean's fingers sneak under the ugly sweater he lent him, the warm hands still feeling like ice cubes on his sensitive skin.

'N-no,' he croaks out, thanking whoever came up with the idea of these peculiar mistletoes from the bottom of his heart. He hasn't had so much action since– well, ever. Not counting the stuff Jon Moxley did with him in his dreams.

His friend chuckles lowly and for a dreadful second Seth fears that it's over, but Dean only runs his nose along Seth's jawline, muttering, 'Gotta stop at one point, 'n your body's trembling. I'd say you're close and you forbid me to let that happen. Imma man of my word.'

Screw that. Seth couldn't care less what he carelessly uttered a minute ago. He didn't know how awesome this would turn out to be, so he worried way too much. But now that he's getting to experience _this_ , he wishes it could go on forever.

'Less t-talking, m-m-more–' 'Easy there, hot stuff,' Dean reminds him and Seth opens his eyes, scared he managed to make his crush mad. To his relief, there's still that trademark smile on the other's lips and he is convinced Dean wouldn't mind going on until the end. Sadly, Roman must have come to the same conclusion, since he walks up to them and interjects sharply, ' _Dean_.'

His friend sighs disappointed and drops his head on Seth's shoulder. He is tempted to lick over the patch of bare skin close to his mouth; lets the moment pass though when his gaze falls on the Samoan. It's not rage or envy he finds in those brown eyes but it isn't satisfaction either. To be honest, it kind of feels as if Roman is shielding him from something and maybe one day he will be glad for this, but right now, he itches to tear the man's perfect hair out.

'Seems like we pissed off the big dog. 's always bad news if it's _Dean_ and not _Dee_ ,' his crush explains, straightening Seth's hair with an apologetic smile. Before he lets go of him though, he murmurs, 'To be continued next year.'

Dean _I don't do encores_ Ambrose breaks his own rule for Seth? That sounds too good to be true.

He needs to breathe through his nose, willing the boner in his pants to disappear by thinking of the run over squirrel he saw on the street the other day but Dean saying things like that make it impossibly hard. No pun intended.

'Promise?' he blurts out, voice breaking at the last syllable and the expression on Dean's face turns sincere. Strangely enough, _that_ is the most effective mood killer on earth. After almost driving him insane with his perfect hips and very kissable lips, this change in behavior is not only anticlimactic but also extremely worrisome.

His friend sounds weirdly distanced when he looks back at him, muttering loud enough for Seth to hear through the music and congratulations for his first Cyberfights Christmas experience, 'I'll definitely be here. Question is, will you?'


End file.
